


My Church Offers No Absolutes

by seasidh



Series: After the Happy Ending [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad summary is bad, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, Violence, but god he's annoying, edward jr is a dick, family love, i'm sorry if you disagree, okay when i say fluffy i mean there is some fluff, physical violence, there's also sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidh/pseuds/seasidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snafu and Sledge are invited to Mobile for the fourth of July, and Snafu doesn't know how to handle his new place in the Sledge family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Church Offers No Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> Two disclaimers. Actually, three:
> 
> 1) Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> 2) Absolutely no disrespect meant to the real men, this is based solely off the fictional portrayals
> 
> 3) There is violence in this, so reader beware. There is also usage of derogatory slurs for gay men. Again, reader beware.

 

When they had received the invitation from Eugene’s mother to come spend the week with them for the the Fourth of July Snafu had been hesitant. He and Mary Frank had reached an understanding of sorts, though it didn’t always feel that way. After Christmas she had begun this relentless campaign of Merriell Shelton is a part of the family that Snafu was utterly perplexed by. Sometimes it felt like this was some new way of expressing her dislike, though he knew Sledge would laugh at him if he ever told him that. She had set herself to accepting Merriell as stubbornly as she’d set herself to getting rid of him. It started with letters that ended with _Say hello to Merriell for me_ and then progressed to _How is Merriell finding work?_ and eventually she just started sending letters addressed solely to him. He never knew what to do with those. They were filled will the usual small talk one would expect from letters written by an aging, upper middle class housewife with no children at home.

_How is work going? Have you broken ground on that new subdivision your company has been contracted to build? Work must be keeping you busy. Is Eugene really taking care of himself? We both know how he gets when he’s working too hard. He forgets to eat. He’s told me you have a flair for cooking. Would you like me to send you a book of family recipes? I’m sure Eugene would love some Alabama food. Though I’m sure your Louisiana cuisine is delicious. Perhaps we should have you cook for us sometime. Wouldn’t that be nice?_

It was small talk in written form and Snafu hated small talk. If he didn’t have something to say, he didn’t say anything. Unfortunately, when he didn’t respond to too many letters in a row Eugene would sigh at him and say “She’s trying Mer, can you please try too?” and so he would have to scribble out some response that he was sure made no sense.

_Good. Yes. Yes. He is. I do. No that’s alright, thank you. I don’t know about that._

Every time he had to write a letter he felt embarrassed and small, sure that Mary Frank must judge his inelegant scrawl and halting writing, but she never said anything about it.

Eugene must have let slip about an off hand remark Snafu had made years earlier about maybe wanting to own an orange grove eventually because one day he arrived home to a package with his name written on it in what had become familiar handwriting. Inside was a book on horticulture. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a book on horticulture? Merriell had spent his time working in shipyards and lumberyards. When he moved to Florida with Eugene he started working at a construction company, building houses and eventually became a foreman there. He was a contractor, not a fucking botanist. That nature shit was Eugene’s passion. The book on Alabaman cuisine had at least been useful, this was just odd.

Still, he begrudgingly acknowledged that this ‘kill ‘em with kindess’ tactic was easier on Eugene, if not more stressful for Shelton himself. So, in an effort to play nice he asked for time off and was surprised when he was given almost two weeks vacation time. Now he’d actually have to go and spend over a week with these people that he’d always tried to avoid. Fantastic.

Despite the letters, and gifts and the events of their last visit in Christmas, when they arrived in Mobile Snafu was half expecting to fall back into the old patterns of thinly veiled hostility. He assumed that Mary Frank would try and prattle on about something inconsequential and when she got fed up with Shelton’s disagreeable attitude she’d go back to her brittle smiles and her _Did you hear me dear?_ ’s and her fragile anger. As for Dr. Sledge, he had always just been this quiet constant in the background for Snafu. He didn’t engage too often and when he did it was mostly to try and put out fires Eugene had started with his mother. With Snafu he’d just seen through the hostility and allowed him to keep it as a shield anyway. Snafu knew what to do with himself on that ground and he just assumed he’d be back there again.

The Sledge’s, however, were downright welcoming. They put them up in Eugene’s old room - not even bothering with the pretense of setting up the guest room - and informed them that Edward and his wife would be joining them for dinner.

“You must both be tired from travelling.” Mary Frank said, patting Snafu’s arm gently. “Why don’t you take a nap before dinner.” She gave them a comforting smile and turned to leave.

Snafu stood at the door and watched her receding back, stunned. Before he could say anything Eugene had taken him gently by the elbow and pushed him towards the bed. “Stop trying to poke holes in a good thing Shelton.”

“They didn’t even try ta put me up in the guest room Gene.” He muttered, throwing Eugene a distressed look.

“Like I said, good things Mer. Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and just enjoy it.” Eugene said, pushing him down on the bed. “We could take a nap, or, I could think of a few better ways to spend the time before dinner.” He grinned and tilted Snafu’s chin up to meet his lips.

As Snafu let himself be pushed back onto the bed, Eugene’s strong fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, his knee planted firmly between Shelton’s legs and his teeth grazing along his jaw, he tried to let go of his fears. Maybe Eugene was right and he could just enjoy this new direction their lives were taking. At the very least, he could enjoy this moment right here as it was happening.

****

During dinner Shelton tried to take Eugene’s advice. He made awkward small talk with Eugene’s parents and tried to contain the dull fury that Edward always brought out in him. Edward Jr. wasn’t any more friendly with Snafu than he’d ever been, though he’d never been outright hostile. Mostly he’d just ignore Snafu; not make any attempt to include him in the conversation, but Snafu had the feeling that was also partially just Edward. He was kind of a self absorbed idiot. Eugene had assured him on many occasions that Edward was well meaning and did truly care about his family but Snafu had never had patience for such asinine fools, he wasn’t about to start just because he was Eugene’s brother. Edward prattled on about his job at the bank like it was in any way important and Mary Frank smiled and nodded and generally indulged him. _He is such a twit_. Thought Snafu.

When Dr. Sledge asked Eugene how his studies were going Edward laughed and interrupted before Eugene could respond. “Yes Eugene, tell us, how is it going hiding from any real responsibilities out there in Florida? I’m sure all that bird watching must be very tiring.” He gave a tittering little giggle, smiling smugly at Eugene.

Snafu felt that cold anger drop over him and he leaned back, spreading his palms on the table in front of him. He was eyeing Edward from beneath hooded eyes and his grin stretched across his face cruelly. It was the look he always gave new recruits while chewing them out and giving them the straight dope about what combat was really like. He was just about to drawl a deprecating remark; let it flow from his lips, slow and sharp, when he felt Eugene’s hand clamp down on his thigh. Startled, he glanced down at his leg, saw Eugene’s slender fingers gently gripping his thigh and looked up at Eugene’s face. Sledge cast a disinterested look at his brother and then turned to his father to answer his question.

“It’s going well father. As you know, I’m in a field research program which keeps me really busy. Currently our research is really focusing on wetland conservation and the impact of human settlement expansion on native wildlife. It’s all really very interesting.” Eugene’s voice was calm and collected.

Snafu barely heard him, he just stared at Eugene’s hand on his thigh, completely bewildered. Eugene ran his hand up and down Shelton’s leg in a reassuring gesture, then pat his knee before retrieving his hand. It was entirely casual, like they were back at home, not here in the Sledge family dining room. It soothed Shelton, and a part of him hated that, but a larger part of him was grateful for the grounding presence of Eugene next to him.

He also noticed that everyone at the table had seen Eugene’s gesture. Edward seemed flustered and irritated, both by Eugene’s easy dismissal of brotherly teasing and his casual affection toward Shelton. Snafu took great pleasure from the way he spluttered anxiously, looking to his wife and parents for reassurance that he was seeing what he thought he saw. Edward Sr. seemed mildly amused by Eugene’s tactic and had to raise his napkin to wipe at imaginary crumbs in his moustache to hide his smile but it was Mary Frank’s reaction that surprised Shelton the most. She had a soft, almost sad smile on her face and as her eyes met his own he was shocked to find gratitude there. He had no idea what she had to be grateful to him for. He was about to tear into her eldest son before Eugene reminded him that perhaps that wasn’t the best idea. Not to mention that Eugene had only reminded him of this through what must be a physical representation of the loss of all her hopes and dreams for her youngest son. Why was she looking at him like that?

****

After dinner, dessert, and coffee, Edward and his family finally left and Snafu was finally able to escape to the back porch for a cigarette. He had only just lit up when a few moments later the screen door banged shut behind him. He expected Eugene to sidle up next to him and was surprised when he heard a feminine voice behind him. “Don’t mind Edward, he’s just like that sometimes.”

He turned to face Mary Frank. “I’m sorry ma’am?”

“Well, he’s Eugene’s older brother and if I’m being honest he’s a little bit self involved, but you know how brothers can be. They squabble and tease each other. Edward just thinks that, as Eugene’s older brother, he knows what’s best for Eugene and he’s probably a bit miffed that Eugene’s gone off and found his own way.” She gave that small, sad smile again. The one Shelton was so unused to seeing. “I appreciate that you wanted to stick up for Eugene though.” She nodded brusquely. “Anyway, you enjoy your cigarette, I just wanted to say that.” She turned to leave but paused, with her hand on the handle of the storm door. “I’m glad Eugene has someone who’s willing to stick up for him, even to his family.” With that she pulled the door open and quickly left.

Shelton had no idea what to make of that. This new ground he was on with the Sledge family was certainly confusing and a little terrifying.

****

The next afternoon Eugene and Snafu were sitting in the Sledge’s car on their way to Sidney’s house. Eugene was driving and Shelton was fidgeting anxiously next to him. Drumming his fingers against the dashboard, fishing his cigarettes from his pocket, tapping one end of the cigarette against the pack repeatedly.

Eugene watched him from the corner of his eye until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Out with it Snaf, what’s up?”

Snafu barely looked at him. “Hmm?” He hummed, now focusing on patting down his pockets in a hunt for his zippo.

Eugene gestured at Shelton, who had found his zippo and was now flicking it repeatedly. “This, the fidgeting, what’s up?”

Shelton looked at his hands, one currently holding the zippo, and the other with an unlit smoke between his fingers, like he’d never seen them before. “Oh.” He coughed nervously. “I was jus’ thinkin’. Haven’t seen Phillips since Florida.” The cigarette found it’s way to his mouth. “He probably told that pretty wife of his ‘bout everythin’ and I don’t rememba her being too keen on uh, our relationship.” This time when he flicked the zippo it had a purpose, and he brought it up to light the end of his smoke. He drew in a long breath and held it.

Eugene laughed. “Seriously? That’s what’s got you all worked up? You’re worried about how Mary will act?”

Snafu frowned and looked out the window, exhaling and watching the smoke bounce against the window and curl up, reaching for the crack of open window. “So?”

Eugene shrugged. “It’s just not really like you to care what other people think.”

Snafu tapped his fingers across the glass of his window. “I ain’t saying I care. I’m jus’ sayin’, it could be,” he frowned, “awkward.” He said, finding the word distasteful. “Shit Sledge, I’m not usedta people _knowing_ about us, it feels wrong.” He finally turned to look at Eugene. “Sorry I ain’t exactly thrilled to sit through lunch with some broad who’s prob’ly gonna be all bible thumper on us.”

Eugene chuckled again and took some pity on Snafu. “I’m pretty sure Mary was more upset that I broke her sister’s heart than anything.” He frowned, thinking about the uncomfortable way that Mary and Sid had stopped pushing her on him. “Not that that’s my fault. I never asked them to try and set us up.”

Shelton rolled his eyes. “An’ I’m sure you tried real hard to be clear that you weren’t interested.”

Eugene glared at him but didn’t respond.

***

When they arrived at the Phillips’ house, Sid ushered them into the living room while a pregnant Mary brought out a tray with tea and cookies on it.

Eugene and Shelton took a seat on the small couch opposite Sidney while Mary settled the tray on the coffee table. She settled down primly next to Sidney, smoothing a hand over the growing bump on her belly, and picked up a cup of tea from the tray.

Eugene smiled pleasantly at her while he reached for his own cup. “How are you Mary? You’re getting quite along I see, are you feeling prepared for the baby yet?” He winked at Sid. “You gotten this ol’ greaser whipped into father material yet?”

“Oh, don’t you worry about Sid. He’s actually quite keen on being father. He’s already painted the nursery and everything.” Mary smiled fondly at her husband and pat his arm lovingly.

Eugene felt his heart clutch in his chest. He was so glad for his friend, having a family was everything Sid had wanted when he returned from the war. Some days Eugene felt sad or guilty that he’d chosen not to have those things, but today he was just happy for his friend’s obvious happiness.

Mary turned back to Eugene. “How’s your visit with your parents going? I bet it feels good to be back in Mobile.”

Beside her Sidney laughed. “Yea Snafu, how is the visit with the in-laws going?” He asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Snafu cut his eyes to Eugene, wondering how he should respond. Eugene just shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips. Snafu smiled cheekily. “I dunno what you mean Phillips. I’m downright fucking pleasant, how could it go any way other than fantastic?”

Mary’s lips twitched in a small twist of disapproval but Shelton noticed that her disapproval seemed to be directed as much toward her husband as to him. She didn’t say anything though, she just brought her tea to her lips and sipped.

“Well I’m just asking, cause I heard you and Mrs. Sledge have struck up a regular correspondence. In fact, she was over here awhile ago asking me about you and your interests.” Sid’s face was pinched with holding back laughter.

Snafu groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “So you’re responsible for that damn book.”

Eugene and Sidney burst out laughing. Mary frowned and looked at the two men. “What book?”

Eugene had wondered why on earth his mother had sent that book to Snafu. “My mother was generous enough to send Merriell a book about horticulture.” Eugene supplied, still chuckling.

Snafu shook his head, still buried in his hands. “Here I thought you were the one who went and tol’ her about that stupid comment I made, but it was Phillips here you told and he went and shared that with Mama Sledge.”

Mary looked between the three men around her, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Why did she send you a book on horticulture?” Mary asked, feeling she was being left out of some joke.

Snafu gave a long suffering sigh and finally raised his head from his hands, looking at Mary. “Years ago I made a stupid remark to Gene that I might one day like to own an orange grove. Mrs. Sledge seems ta think this means I wanna be a gardener or farmer or whateva’ it’s called when ya grow oranges.”

Mary giggled, struck by the image of Snafu in overalls and a straw hat, piece of grass stuck between his teeth. “No offense, but that’s kind of hard to imagine.” She tittered, bringing her hand to her lips to stop her laugh from becoming unladylike.

Snafu groaned. “Yes miss, it certainly is. I’m not much for the growing of things, probably couldn’t keep a houseplant alive. That’s what Gene’s for.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have Gene then, for the houseplants.” Mary remarked, smiling at them.

Snafu huffed a laugh and smiled fondly at Eugene who reached out and threaded his fingers through Shelton’s. Shelton looked at their hands, twined together, and thought he could get used to this. It felt almost good to be more open and at least somewhat more himself around people other than Eugene.

****

The next day Dr. Sledge had pulled Snafu aside after breakfast. “Shelton, I know you’re here on a vacation of sorts, but I have a friend who was wondering if you could come look at their house. They’re planning a remodel and just wanted a professional, second opinion on what their contractor had laid out for them. It’s a bit of a drive, and of course you can feel free to say no, but naturally I thought of you when they mentioned it to me.”

Snafu couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. This almost felt like a “well my son-in-law is a contractor, let me ask him to look over it for you.” type of situation. “Uhm, sure, I don’t mind taking a look. Takin’ a drive might be nice.”

“I appreciate it son. Mary Frank and I have to go to the church for a baptism tomorrow but the other car and the work truck will be here.” He thought about it for a moment. “You’d probably be best taking the truck. The car runs fine but as I said, it’s a bit of a drive and I’d hate for you to run into trouble on your way there or back. I’ll leave the directions for you on the hall table.”

So it was that Snafu found himself driving along a country road in Alabama in late June. He felt almost flattered that Dr. Sledge had asked him to do this. When he’d arrived at the home of the man who wanted his opinion, it was clear the man was very well off. After perusing the plans, and the gentleman’s home, and the quote provided by his contractor, it was also clear someone was planning to take advantage of that.

“Ya definitely don’ need all a this.” He drawled, going over the paperwork he’d been given. “This guy’s chargin’ you almost twice what you should be payin’ honestly.” He stood outside in the sun, eyeing up where Mr. Bailey was planning to build on to the pre-existing house. He wasn’t sure why he cared. Normally he’d figure, let this contractor fleece this rich asshole for all he can get, but somehow, knowing he was a friend of the Sledge’s made him want to help. “Look, I know some guys in the business working out this way. Let me see if I can get you some recommendations for some good guys.”

Mr. Bailey frowned. “Well, then I’d have to put everything on hold.”

Shelton sighed and furrowed his brow in irritation momentarily. “It’s up to you. I mean, from what I see here, this guy’s gonna do a shit job and charge ya out the ass for it, but if you’d ratha’ that than waitin’ a bit, go ahead.”

To Snafu’s surprise, Mr. Bailey just laughed. “Well, Edward did say you’d be frank. Alright son,” he clapped Snafu on the shoulder. “I really appreciate you coming out here for me. Even if it was to tell me I was being taken for a fool.”

Shelton had agreed to look into recommendations for him and Mr. Bailey thanked him again before sending him on his way.

Snafu mused on the whole interaction on his drive back to the Sledge’s estate. He felt...proud. Dr. Sledge trusted him to do right by his friend, Mary Frank had said she was glad he was in Eugene’s life, shit, he was basically part of this family now. For all he’d tried to stay on the fringes and not get involved, here he was, being welcomed in.

He rolled down the window of the truck, lit a smoke, and let the warm air wash over him. Maybe Eugene was right, he’d been trying to find the bad in what was ultimately a good thing. He resolved to try to be more optimistic about his relationship to these people.

He’d have been feeling significantly less optimistic if he knew what was waiting for him at home.

****

While his parents and Shelton were out for the day, instead of kicking around the estate feeling bored, Eugene decided he’d take the other car and head into town. When they were back at Christmas he hadn’t really gone into the town proper and since he had time to himself, he thought he’d go and wander around.

He didn’t have any particular destination in mind so he simply parked the car in a parking area behind the main shopping district and took off down the main street. It was relatively quiet for a weekday afternoon before a long weekend but Eugene didn’t mind. He wasn’t really here to socialize with anyone, doubted he’d even recognize anyone anyway, he just wanted to get out of the house and enjoy his afternoon to himself.

He wandered into a few local shops and smiled politely at cashiers and salespeople he didn’t know. He stopped to pick up a bottle of coca cola from a news shop and, on a whim, decided to pick up a pack of Lucky’s as well. He found himself a bench and sat down, lighting up a smoke and opening his coke, enjoying the warm summer day. Some boys, probably fresh out of highschool sauntered past him, pushing and shoving each other, laughing. When he noticed they’d stopped and were eyeing him up he smiled politely.

“You got a smoke mister?” What appeared to be the oldest boy asked. He had mousy brown hair and a spattering of freckles across his face and sparked a sense of _knowing_ in Eugene but he couldn’t place it.

Eugene shrugged and pulled out his pack. “Sure, here you go.”

All three boys crowded around and grabbed a smoke from his pack, taking his offered lighter and lighting up. “Thanks buddy.” One of the other boys said, nodding at him.

When they had left, walking into the pool hall nearby, Eugene surveyed the buildings around him. He watched the people passing on the street, the cars parked along the road, and vaguely wished he’d brought his sketchbook. It was true he preferred sketching wildlife, but there was a sleepy sort of life humming through downtown and he was enjoying it. He finished his coke and dropped the bottle in a nearby trashcan and continued on his walk.

He was almost back to his car a little over an hour later when he began to have the distinct feeling he was being watched. He threw a glance over his shoulder but didn’t see anyone of note. Some women pushing strollers, some kids, teenagers, nothing special. _Get it together Gene, this is Mobile, not fucking Peleliu in the dead of night_. He chided himself.

Entering the alley where he’d parked his car he reached into his pocket to grab his keys when someone stepped out from behind a corner in front of him. He looked up and noticed the freckled boy who had asked him for a smoke before.

“You’re Dr. Sledge’s boy aren’t you?” He challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eugene cast a glance behind him and saw the two other boys walking up behind him, stopping a few paces away. _Not so crazy after all_. He thought. Eugene tucked his hands in his pockets and nodded, keeping his posture relaxed but prepared.

“Heard you up and went off to Florida.” The freckled boy said as if he were in on some secret.

Eugene shifted and sensed the two others circling around him. He glanced over his shoulder again, noticing that they had taken up position on either side of him. He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, ignoring his statement. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he’d left Mobile. That sense of _knowing_ though, that was bugging him and he searched the boys face, trying to figure out where he knew him from. Suddenly it clicked. “You’re Jim Austin’s kid brother ain’t you?” He asked quietly, pitching his voice low and friendly.

The teenager clenched his jaw and glared at Eugene. “So?” He asked, irritated.

Eugene blinked slowly, keeping his body relaxed. He tilted his head to the side in a half shrug. “Just saying. I went to highschool with your brother is all.”

“I know that. How else you think I know who you are?” He asked sullenly.

Eugene shrugged fully this time. “Couldn’t rightly say. Not sure what you want with me now.” Outwardly he was doing everything to project calm but inside he was buzzing. Having those boys at his back was tripping all his warning bells and this Austin kid was stepping closer with every word. He was nearly within arm’s reach now. Eugene took a steadying breath.

The Austin kid took another step closer. “I jes’ saying. I heard you moved outta here. In fact,” he said, pointing hard at Eugene. “I heard that you moved outta here with that fella you served with in the marines. That Cajun boy who was always visiting you.” He spat on the ground out of the side of his mouth, eyeing Eugene angrily.

Sledge looked at the ground and raised his eyebrows, nodding his head slightly. That’s what this was about. He shrugged again. “Well, Snafu and I did both end up in Florida. Like you said, we served in the marines together.” He raised his eyes and stilled his breathing, channeling Snafu from those early days, when they first met. “Killed a lot of people together too.” He said coldly.

Eugene was moving the second he saw the boy’s hand raising up and becoming a fist. He dodged the punch easily and cracked the boy hard across the nose, feeling, more than hearing, the bone crunch. Blood spurted from the boy’s nose and he raised his hands to his face, screaming. Sledge felt a hand clamp down like a vice on his shoulder, gripping in under his collarbone and a hard jab hit him in the back, around his kidneys. His back arched instinctively from the pain coursing through him, making his knees go weak, but he managed to reach over his shoulder and grab the other boys wrist, digging his fingers in, feeling the delicate bones grind against each other. He threw the elbow of his free arm back as hard as could, clouting the boy behind him in the ear and twisted out of his grip, planting his hand firmly on the chest of the boy behind him and pushing. The boy stumbled backward but Sledge himself was off balance and too focused on the boy in front of him so when a fist landed squarely in his temple his vision blurred and he went to his knees. The third boy - a surly looking teen with dark black hair, who he assumed was the one who punched him - kicked him hard in the face, sprawling him on his back. The Austin kid was up now and took the opportunity to kick him hard in the ribs. Eugene curled inwards as he felt all the air forced from his lungs. He covered his head with his hands and lost track of how many times they kicked him, or where. He felt the tip of a hard boot in the small of his back, felt a crunching weight slam into his ribs, hard blows to the soft organs of his belly.

“Get ‘im up.” He heard the Austin boy shout and he felt hands clasp around both his arms, dragging him to his feet. They pushed him against the wall and the Austin boy crashed his fist into Eugene’s face and he sagged between the two boys holding him up. The teen grabbed a fistful of his hair and hauled his head up, forcing Eugene to look at him. He was dimly aware of the blood pouring from a gash above his eyebrow, obscuring his vision but he was more keenly aware of the look of pure hatred on the boy’s face, his features twisted into an ugly mask, a parody of human. “We don’t want no cocksucking homosexual hanging around our town.” The boy spat. “We know what the likes a you get up to, we been warned ‘bout your type. You like taking it up the ass, and your lot are trying to lure fucking kids, teach 'em to be perverts like you. You’re all sick in the head, everybody knows it.”

Eugene couldn’t help the manic grin that spread across his face. “What the fuck are you talking about, you backwoods moron?”

The surly looking black haired teen growled and shook his arm fiercely. “Shut the fuck up queer. You know what he’s talking about!”

“Luring kids to be perverts? Sick in the head?” He laughed this time. “Christ you’re fucking stupid.” Austin’s fist collided with his stomach, doubling him over and forcing all the air out of his lungs. It was admittedly foolish to antagonize the kid but Eugene couldn’t help it. This was too surreal, even though the pain lancing through his head, the stabbing ache in his sides every time he tried to draw a breath, and the darkness crowding his vision was a sharp reminder that this was actually happening.

He felt the hands holding him up try to push him up straighter but the darkness was crowding closer now. He felt a sharp crack along his cheekbone and heard “jes’ stay the fuck outta Mobile from now on” as the hands holding him let go and he crumpled to the ground. As the darkness overtook him, he didn’t hear them leave, and with his broken face pressed into the gravel he certainly didn’t hear the woman who approached him a short while later. He was out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come, obviously I'm not just going to leave it there. I have conflicted feelings about this whole thing, and will probably make a tumblr post, but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Title is, rather obviously, taken from Hozier's Take Me To Church cause I am a cheesy fuck.
> 
> You can find me at my tumblr, zombieeme.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
